Biohazard
by d4nte
Summary: Taylor wakes up just a bit insane from the biohazardous locker with a Tinker shard, mostly. Apparently, having a dimensional link to a toxic Shard isn't good for brain health, who knew? OOC!Taylor
1. Chapter 1: Corrosion

Riley is a good girl. In fact, she is such a good girl that Uncle Jack have let her wander around the beautiful city of Brockton Bay. Even if she cannot practice her art in this city, she can still search for some subjects for her beautiful creations. After all, biological modification is the most splendid form of art.

She can only smile at the face of foolish Dragon. After all, it's not like she isn't capable of cloning. So right now, the group is currently being tracked in New Orleans while the rest of the group are currently camping outside the city, waiting to announce their arrival to the happily-ignorant people. Auntie Shatter always have fun on the PHO and decided to "point" their happy group at Brockton Bay. Riley hopes that not too many people will try to leave - after all, good audience members always stay for the whole show.

She might as well also shop around the city for some biomass. Uncle Jack has always expressed distaste for those who try to wreck their brains with drugs. And there are so many of these people in this city. Riley hops into an alley to take some, which she stores into one of her body compartments. She went along her way after silencing those naughty screams. They were starting to be mixed in with curses, and those aren't good.

Continuing down the street, Riley notices a giggling high schooler carrying a metal cylinder. How she managed to do this without the PRT is interesting, but Riley doesn't care. After all, maybe she now has a second candidate to poor Panacea. This girl is probably a Tinker like her, even better. Ooo, a great idea! She should totally pick her brain, literally. After all, one can learn plenty from one's mind.

Riley walks behind the tall girl in a nonchalant pace. After all, it's not like anyone can defeat the S-class Bonesaw. The girl ducks into the alleyway and Riley follows. So what that the girl noticed, it's not like RIley cannot deal with one girl, especially with the microscope spiders that RIley has on her skin right now. If not that, she has plenty of plagues under her skin to release.

As Riley walks into the dark alley, all of her spiders dropped! Even herself! Is there an airborne paralytic somewhere? She can't even trigger any of her plague deposits. How is that even possible? She is supposed to be the unparalleled biotinker, so how did a simple paralytic catch h-!

* * *

-0-

* * *

Taylor's POV:

Huh, is that Bonesaw? Neat. Hopefully my poison is capable of destroying the little bitch's plagues. I heard that one of those forced a quarantine on Madison when Bonesaw decided to throw a flesh-eating plague into the mix after the Simurgh attacked. Eh, I have my own cocktail of drugs that are capable of ripping apart the bonds between phospholipids. I spat out a few liters of the stuff over the lower body of Bonesaw, watching impassively as the body quickly collapses into a mess of proteins and other detritus.

Meh, I get used to that kind of thing after you ate the same toxin to store it within you. And wasn't that fun losing almost my entire mouth from the couple of drops drop before it was fully processed. Luckily, I was able to use the same antibody that my body was able to produce and stop the contamination and create a miracle drug to restore my tongue back to its former condition, sure my tongue is now tinged purple in certain light and is incapable of tasting sweet, but at least I have it back. And I prefer sour food anyway.

To be honest, I am just a little sad at not having a proper test subject, especially for such a dangerous parahuman like Bonesaw. After all, nobody will complain about the disappearance of one of the worst supervillains today. I still have the head though. And I do have this jar of liquid preservatives I was meaning to use. Ah ha! I now have a test subject for this substance. I carefully dip the head into the solution before sealing the lid. I'm so glad that my classification somehow manages to also include the containment of poisons.

To be honest, I like my power in totality, even if it caused my brain to wither a bit. If you are a scientist, you have to test somethings on yourself, especially if you can become immune to them. As I look at the jar, I ponder on what else I can use this for. Oh wait, Bonesaw has a Corona Pollentia that is linked to her very own Shadow. Maybe I can develop a drug that can somehow breach that interdimensional boundary. And then, my Shadow can cannibalize that Shadow so I can create more. After all, I've used my classification for more weirder applications.

I hold the container under my shoulder and carefully spat out some of my more photo reflective acids onto it. It is capable of being used to dissolving steel, so I used the quick-drying one. My container may not have steel components in it, but osmium, taken from fountain pen tips, can still slightly react with the ridiculously strong acid. Tinker bullshit indeed.

With the container, I exit the alleyway, only looking behind me to confirm that my cleaning solutions (which double as gastrointestinal cleaner) have finally finished scouring the alleyway. Hey, now that alleyway is one of the most cleanest alleyways in Brockton Bay. I need a snack after that interesting situation.

I open a small box, discreetly hiding the label in my hands, and pop a small cube of bright blue rat poison into my mouth. They taste sour that gave me a slight pucker to the lips. However, I know that not many people like seeing people eating rat poison, even if they are unharmed. So, I cannot have this treat that often in the public. It's like sneaking drugs around, which I guess it is.

Usually, Tinkers are caught easily by the Overwatch Initiative set up by the government when those desperate tinkers attempt to find materials for their Tinkertech. But for me, who is homeschooled, I can just order chemicals from home science kit stores and can literally use a meth lab as my lab. Such simplicity. I can walk into a Merchant operation and just filch one of their equipment and I would have an easy lab. In fact, I can just buy some commercial cleaners and insecticides and I can produce an insane variety in poisons, toxins, drugs, and solutions. I bought my first meth lab by walking into a drug store in Merchant Territory while wearing trashy clothing and just bought one. Apparently, the gang has an initiative for new drug producers, even if it'll bump into their own finances.

In addition, I don't even have to spend any money to duplicate any of the dangerous concoctions I create. All I need is to eat my four basic food groups after ingesting at least 5 mL of the poison: proteins, sugar, fat, and poison of any kind, the more exotic the better.

Cough, cough. I digress. If I want to be a hero- and I still want to - then I'll need a costume. Maybe, if I can somehow consume Bonesaw's Shadow, then I may be able to create a symbiotic suit…. that will probably dissolve me skin-down due to my own Shadow. I heard that there is a rogue willing to fabricat costumes for any cape, no questions asked. That'll work, I did have a couple hundred of dollars that I "confiscated" from raiding Merchant labs or drug deals. I needed the chemicals as well anyways.

The few times I went out, I was discussed about on the PHO about. Apparently, one of the names bandied about was Alchemyst. To be honest, the names being tossed around were quite flattering, seeing as I only used paralytics and acids used to dissolve door locks. In addition, I don't really need to use my Blaster Shadow, seeing as I can package my poisons into grenades. The name Alchemyst is something that misleads while also giving a general idea of what my power is. The forums had plenty of more darker names, such as Shrike, Biohazard, and Cyanide. So yeah, Alchemyst is the better of the options.

Where was I? Ah, yes… costumes. Let's go to Parian! I stash the brain container in one of my hidey-holes and pull out some clothing. Yes, I have small stash sites around the docks. I check my wallet and see the 1500$ that I have stuffed into it. It's not like pickpockets will recklessly grasp into a woman's bra, and I'm not above stashing my goods into my goods. Apparently, the Merchants makes a killing selling drugs. No puns intended.

I change into form-fitting clothes and tied my hair into a hair bun. Nobody will expect Taylor Hebert to wear such clothing or look like that. I look into the cracked and dirty mirror that I left in this room. I just feel sad that I cannot dose myself with body-altering drugs in order to change my appearance, seeing as my body will just develop antibodies or a resistance to any kind of solution with just a brief instance of contact. Eh, I can throw on a domino mask to mask my face. At least my ass looks nice. Probably from all the running. I nod to myself and leave. I can do civil, just don't dwell into my more mad ideas and I shall be okay for my interactions with the rogue.

I stride across the street into Parian's dollhouse of a shop. And yes, I have a hidey-hole skirting that close to Parian's shop and therefore, Empire and ABB territory. I can take them, hopefully. I walk into the shop and the tell-tale chime of a bell rang clear throughout the shop. She walks to me from behind the counter, some spools of cloth lazily following behind her. Parian's doll-like mask looks at me in vague interest, then resignation.

"Yes, how can I help you?" she asks as she scans my masked face, already knowing that I am a cape, judging from the resigned expression on her face. She probably guessed that I am a cape from the fact that she does alot of anonymous costume creation. "Are you another recruiter from the gangs?"

I shake my head left to right.

"No. No." I deny, "I just need a costume. I have 1500 dollars to spend and I realize that if I want to continue hero-ing as an independent, I need a better costume."

She relaxes and signs. "Oh, business then." She takes a seat by a conveniently placed chair and motions for me to do the same. I look around the room, pulling a chair to in front of the seamstress cape.

"What kind of costume do you want?" she asks as she fishes out a notepad and a pen from the recesses of her costume. I take a small glance around the shop, looking at various mannequins with costumes strewn around the shop.

"I need something that is reminiscent of an alchemist." She immediately brightens up.

"Oh. The PHO forums were buzzing for a bit about a new hero in Brockton Bay. I heard that there was a discussion on how long before the gangs will….. Oh, that is poor taste." she coughs into her hand. At least she didn't question my powerset. That's good. She continues to sketch a drawing into the notepad as a measuring tape orbit around me. She gets up at random intervals and pace around me, muttering about aesthetics and armoring.

"Okay." She claps as she shows me the rough design. There is a large brim hat, with a black peacock feather, similar to that of a witch's hat. I can hide a poisoned shiv or something in that feather. The hat is comprised of pigmented tinker-tech leather, according to her annotations. Apparently, there is a tinker rogue that specializes in leather fabrications. Good enough. A dark green bandolier is slung lazily across the waist but still hooked onto the costume. There is also something akin to a colombina mask. I made a slight alteration to add a biohazard symbol by the right eye. It is a half-mask that can allow attachments and has a slightly corroded look to it. The costume is finished off by an armored tunic and a flared skirt with the same color theme. There are steel-toed flats to bottom out the arrangement. Not a bad look, I guess. But I'm not the most fashionable girl, so I cannot really judge.

"Hmm, how much for this? And can I add a pair of fingerless leather gloves with knuckles and a pouch?" I ask, trying to imagine what the costume looks on me.

"It is surprisingly cheap. The only expensive thing is purchasing the armoring and the tinker leather. So, it'll only cost about 900$." she counts in her head for a bit, "For the gloves, I would say that will cost about 150$. In total, you'll need to pay 1097.25$" I whistle, internally balking at the sheer price. I also need a duplicate of the costume.

"Hmm, can I order one and place another on hold?" I inquire as I start to pull out the wallet from between my breasts. She nods in acknowledgement, whether at my methods of safekeeping or my request.

"That'll be fine, just pay for the second one within a month and you'll have a pair." She answers as she accepts the $1100 from me. She hands me 2 dollars and 3 quarters.

"Can you make the color scheme a more olive green and some leather pouches?" I add realizing that I need to specify the color scheme, which was already leaning to a more dark green coloring.

She taps the bottom of her chin. "I'll add two pockets free of charge. Your costume will be ready in a week." Huh, that's fast service. Well, times up. I don't feel like socializing with people now.

"Well, Have a good day, madame." I nod in thanks with a grin and a mirthful twinkle in my eyes as I leave the shop. I nonchalantly walk back to my hidey-hole room as I check off the rest of my chores. Aww, I have to buy groceries. Eh, might as well do that while going back home.

Bonesaw's brain is dutifully waiting for me, just as I have left it. Lucky that I remembered to tag it, or I would've forgotten where it is. I pick it up and hastily pull on my baggy clothes and muss my hair, having quickly stripped my other clothes. The mask comes off as I dump all of the clothes into a small cabinet. I lock the door with the fabricated key. Well one generated from an ingenious solution of corrosive materials and metals.

Seeing as I'm homeschooled, all I have to do is claim that I've been at the library and Dad would believe me. Meh, I'm smart enough to take the GED while now, but that's not my primary concern. Let's go home… after I go buy the food.

I walk into a grocers located in Empire territory, well the outskirts, and proceed to buy the essential food, along with more commercial bleach.

"Heya, missy." The grocer frowns as he looks up and down at me. I am probably too ugly for him, by my baggy clothes and heavy glasses. Ha, ugly for the win! "That's all you need for today?"

I nod as I start to pull dollars to pay for the produce and meats.

"Have you heard that Hookwolf is apparently starting to dip his hands into drugs?" the grocer remarks in astonishment. Probably unconcerned about the one white girl he meets. "Man, I heard that they are some high-quality goods as well."

My head whips up. If they're of good quality, then maybe I can create a more purer aerosol hallucogenic. "Where?"

"Looking to get hooked up?" he asks with a coy expression, "Apparently, it's going around this part of the territory. Do you wanna join the boys and I for some tasting?"

I inwardly grimace and respond, "No. I prefer to have them in isolation."

"Huh, you're one of them." he states as he finishes checking out the food, "Have a nice day, miss." He waves me away as I leave. Now, it's time to go home.

Weaving through the streets of the good 'ol Bay, my Shadow helpfully provides me ideas to accessing Bonesaw's cute Shadow. However, I'm going to need a hyperdense material, which I don't have access to. Well, I'll file the idea for later. The preservative should be capable of keeping the brain in pristine condition while I ponder on a solution. It's not like I need Bonesaw's personality, only the programming of her dead Shadow.

I manage to surprisingly return home unaccosted. I take out the house key and insert it into the lock, opening the door. I breathe in the house air, slightly tainted with a coppery smell. I frown. Normally I keep my experiments well sealed, so there is something else in the house releasing that.

"I'm home!" I shout into the empty abode. Dad is probably still at work. Why was I worried about an excuse again? I drop the groceries onto the dining room table. Carefully placing the meats and produce into the refrigerator. After that chore, I plod down to the basement and set the container down on a dusty table by the corner. I rub the palms of my hand together. Let's go tinker some more shit up. I remove all of my clothes, leaving me naked as the day I am born. When I have access to radiation suits, I'll be able to keep my clothes on under it, but for now, my skin is resistant to radioactive and caustic materials that are in my workshop. I brush aside a Fall-out Boy Poster and crawl through a small opening in the concrete wall of the basement.

I had to set up large sheets of lead in order to create a proper nuclear lab. I feel lucky that the tinkering with metals also fall under the purview of my Shadow. That is because it allows the tinker manipulation of "soft" metals that are usually highly toxic in small quantities inside the body, apparently I cannot tinker with gold even if any heavy metal is sufficiently toxic when accumulated in the body. Sigh, my Shadow cannot work on everything.

There is a reason why I have a nuclear lab. I accidently consumed some radium from old illuminating clocks left in the junkyard and realized that my body literally accepted the metal. I literally panicked when I realized that I consumed radioactive material, buying a geiger counter and shoving the probe almost into my mouth. Apparently, the radiation was easily neutralized by the medical miracle that is my body. My body probably abstractly took ionizing radiation's ability to degrade and destroy DNA as a form of toxin and consumed it. If I were to sell my body's antibodies or whatever agent that is protecting me from radiation's deleterious effects, I'll probably be able to live comfortably for my entire life. I'm not about that life.

The reason that I am naked is that my body will not be irritated by the radioactive dust in the air, while my clothes will have the radioactive particles still clinging onto it, which will probably kill people around me. So, that's a no go. Anyway, I have a poison that is capable of consuming dust, only dust, and evaporate into a harmless mixture of Nitrogen and Arsenic….. mostly. I think that there some other toxic chemicals within it, but I don't care about it seeing as I'm immune to virtually all toxins at this point.

I pushed my way through multiple sheets of lead and a set of wooden doors coated with a caustic material capable of somehow eating gamma radiation. I bet any nuclear reactor facility will pay an arm and a leg for that. The only issue is that the solution does refract the radiation into ultraviolet radiation, so I also get a good sun-tan from it. To be honest, at least the sun can still trigger the natural production of Vitamin D so that I'm not a vampire. Anyway, what I'm saying is that I take safety very importantly. I even had geiger counters littered in important points of the house and a non-volatile solution that reacts in the presence of aerosol toxins by glowing. As long as Dad doesn't touch it, seeing as it dissolves skin upon contact.

Wait just a bit. I have some depleted uranium that I ripped from discarded medical equipment. Can I derive a hyperdense material from it? Maybe, but I'll still need a lot of energy to produce it….. Sigh, back to the drawing board. Wait, a black box system capable of concentrating gamma radiation to cause an event horizon that I can _maybe_ use to open a Einstein-Rosen Bridge if I have an AI capable of calculating the arithmetic necessary to maintain the ridiculous bridge. That… is asking for a lot, seeing that it will mean that I need a programming tinker to draft up a calculator program. This is going to be hard.

I deposit Bonesaw's brain into a lead-lined box in the less radioactive area of my lab, where my more mundane chemicals are stored and concocted. I want to create a chemical capable of eating through only concrete. I slip on an apron and a pair of lab goggles, can't forget about safety. Let's see, it should be simple. I start to mindlessly pour vials of liquid chemicals together.

I look at the clock, 5:00 PM. Dad is going home in an hour. I look down at my flask filled with a bright purple solution stored within it. That should be able to corrode concrete into almost 1/2500 of its size with about 0.05% of the concrete's volume. I love Tinker bullshit. I swallow the sour solution, enjoying the slight zing in it as I gulp it down my throat. Well, time to cook.

I remove my safety equipment and turn off the various lab equipment, storing the plexiglass flasks in a cardboard box. I walk through the small base and crawl through the small crawl space out the poster. I swing the poster back over the hole and brush myself off. I take a flask of my dust-eating solution and splash it over myself. That should take care of the radioactive dust. I, still in my naked glory, walk up the stairs to reach the bathroom so that I can truly shower myself. Well then, time to cook that Lasagna!

* * *

-0-

* * *

"Hey, Taylor. I'm home." Dad calls out as I finish garnishing the lasagna. I may specialize in the creation of poisonous chemicals, but that doesn't mean that I can cook a mean pasta dish. After all, chemistry can translate to cooking, just not as congruously. Oh well, the lasagna looks good, so that's all that matters.

"I have lasagna on the table." I reply as I tear off the oven mitts and place silverware and plates on the table.

"Oh, lasagna." He remarks as he places his briefcase by the dinner chair. Using his knife, he cuts the dish and scoops up a healthy portion of the dish. I do the same and we both sit down, eating the dish that I concocted. I hope that some of the flavoring that I used isn't too poisonous.

"So how was your day, Taylor?" Dad remarks between bites and I launch into a diatribe about studying and talking to a cute, blonde stranger.

After a lengthy discussion about what I have to study and my GED, the lasagna is all devoured and he takes it upon himself to wash the dishes. "Well. I'm going upstairs to sleep." Taylor mutters as she walks up the stairs.

"Good night." Dad smiles tiredly as he starts to take out paperwork from the battered briefcase. Taylor pauses, locking the door behind her before pulling on a domino mask and a black hoodie, time to confiscate some drugs. Wait… why was Bonesaw in Brockton Bay? Does that mean that the Slaughterhouse is coming? Aw phooey!

* * *

-0-

* * *

**Look at that. A story. Something that I doubt that I'll post frequently. Meh, it's not like anyone can work against it. I had the flu last week and projects were just piling onto my ass, so that was fun. Anyway, hope this was all right. As you can see, there is a slight OOC on Taylor and a slight AU modification in that S9 is visiting quite earlier. Meh, don't really care. Honestly, this is going to be an awkward update schedule. Also, can you guys see the inspirations and what her alt!power actually is? I hope so. Well then,**

**Tata!**


	2. Chapter 2: Intoxication

**So….. err, I have to say that there is a cannibalism warning? I don't know what I was writing, but it somehow led to it….. Maybe I shouldn't write this while being sick again! **

I still went for the drugs. Maybe, with pure dust, I want to see what I can tinker from them. Maybe, I can create a toxin that is capable of melting their blood vessels, even Crawler. They have a kill order, so I doubt that the Protectorate will care either way. I drop out of the window silently, like a night cat. I need to bust up that drug deal…. Oh, I don't know when the deal will occur. Meh, I can always wait. The Slaughterhouse doesn't know about me hopefully, so I am still relatively safe. As safe as a regular citizen can be during an extremely deadly game of recruitment that the Slaughterhouse usually has. Unless Bonesaw can create a distress beacon out of pheromones-oh, she probably did. Well shit.

I pull out a blanket from my backpack and drape it over me. Even if it is invisible, I can still feel it, so I drape it over me. It's painted with the same photo reflective solution. The only issue is that it is impossible to look through the solution, seeing as the light doesn't pass through the other side, so I had to cut 2 holes in the blanket to look through it, so I'm now a spooky ghost. OooOoo!

I pull out a specially concocted bleach solution. This one will induce blindness in people for 1 hour, by forcibly closing their pupil. Don't even question how the pupil can constrict so much that it is closed, just believe it as I stumbled around blind for a few moments, even if my eyes were open. I look at it again, it's not really practical to use. You know, blindness can be used as a terror tool, but for now, it's just a nice drink for me. It reminds me of that Greek Cola, Beverly that my mom loved to drink before dinner…. I need to drink something.

Sigh! I can't even get drunk. One sip of almost any alcoholic beverage makes me immune to the debilitating effects of ethanol. On the flip side, I can open up my own brewery if I have access to a vineyard. I'll just drink my eye bleach in peace. I pull the cork of the flask and down the bright-orange solution in one gulp. The bitter taste is a relish to my taste buds. I never liked to try sweet food, seeing as all I would taste is a frustrating buzz of "sweet" as if the phantom flavor is trying to connect to my brain, but I cannot perceive it.

I hear whispers come around the corner as a hooded man starts to urgently whisper to the drug dealer. I recognize the man, it was the same cashier that I talked to earlier in the day. I palm my paralytic flask as I continue to watch the conversation like a hawk.

"Sell this by the end of the week and Hookwolf will continue to 'protect' you." The supplier threatens the lone man in a low tone. I don't feel bad for the man. After all, he damned himself by joining the group, it's not like Hookwolf will actually kill him for being apprehended by a cape, right? Anyway, the supplier is there to tell Hookwolf that it's not because the cashier ducked out of his duties.

I throw the vial, forcing the two's limbs to freeze as the bag in the hooded man's grasp falls onto the concrete of the alleyway. I really should create a more effective delivery system than just breaking glass flasks on the floor with highly volatile chemicals. It's just killer on my already strained budget. Their eyes flash in panic as I wordlessly fall in front of them, my scarf firmly in place over a great part of my face. Ouch, maybe I shouldn't just fall straight on the ground. Ignoring the pain, I bind both of the men with a gel-like rope that can resist up to 50 pounds of pressure and then turning them around. The gel should only cause minor skin irritation and nothing else major as it would dissolve after….. 50 minutes, give or take.

After turning the duo to the wall, I carefully frisk the two for a cellphone and hit the emergency call function on it. Oh wait, there's a pistol as well. Normally, I would leave them be, but it's a pistol, a very nice Glock 19. Maybe I can use this in times where toxic solutions aren't the solution-as if. But then, I can tinker up a solution that can make it silent, albeit probably capable of also causing cancer in cells. And… it will require the creation of a chemical with non-triple bonded nitrogens. Oh, that's a big boom right there. Errr, how is this silent again? Oh, the bullet can now travel 5x the speed of sound, huh, I guess I have a hit-scan pistol. Yep, I'm taking that back with me. I finally actually dial 911 and hold the phone to the side of my head.

"This is 911. What is your emergency?" A bored voice answers as I absentmindedly drop the baggie behind the tied-up goons. I'm sort of glad that I am wearing gloves today, seeing that I can't really clean the alleyway with my solutions.

"This is a cape. I've apprehended two criminals, one drug supplier, and dealer by Sam's Groceries. That is at the corner of….. Deer Street." I reply. I can imagine the operator stiffening in interest.

"Ok… Deer street corner… I'll dispatch a police cruiser there. Are you or the convicts in any need of medical assistance, Mrs…." She prods, no doubt having her superior listening in or typing down a report right now.

"Alchemyst with a Y," I cooly respond, after all, I bet that many people will spell the cape name with an "I" by modern spelling. "The PHO has been discussing my cape persona for a while, so I selected it from their notable naming pool."

"Okay then. Will you be there to answer questions, Alchemyst?" She asks. I doubt that many Independent Capes actually stay for these thinly-veiled interrogations. I might as well tell them about how I incapacitated them.

"No. The paralytics will wear off in about 10 minutes. Have a good night." I hang up the phone and place it by the baggie of drugs. I wish that I can grab more, but I can technically synthesize the liquid form of it, so I don't really need more.

I can hear a police cruiser already driving in, its siren wailing. Huh, the Brockton Bay Police is being strangely responsive today. It's time to leave like a swift shadow in the night. Hanging the invis-cape around me, I climb the fire ladder and flip onto the rooftops. I'm so glad for those lessons in parkour. Now it's time to retrace my steps home.

I race across the rooftops, holding the cape above me like a child waving her blanket around. Oh, is that a robbery happening right now? Let's go stop it.

I hop out my room's window and land on a pile of clothing that I had piled by the window in order to muffle the sound. Dad should be none the wiser to my night-time ventures. I stripped off my hoodie and pants while donning some nightclothes before crawling into my warm bed. I can worry about the Slaughterhouse tomorrow.

* * *

-0-

* * *

The first thing that I did upon waking up is removing my window and putting on the sturdy iron grill. I take out a vial from my closet and splash the solution onto the glass pane, dissolving it into virtual dust. I should probably buy some polycarbonate glass windows panes. The house will look ugly without windows. Is there anything else that is glass? Oh, my glasses. I take it off and stare at it. Well, I am looking at it metaphorically, seeing as I am as blind as a bat without them My glass is made of glass, stern glass, but glass nonetheless. So, it has to be replaced. I shrug, I do have fake plastic lenses, and I can probably shape them using some acid. Let's go make some lens correcting drugs, which can probably double as a cornea dissolver. I hope that it grows back. Huh, does every single one of my solutions have to have such a conflicting downside to it, because I can make an appendage regrowing solution…. That'll also cause cancer.

The chemical was simple to produce. After a few moments of planning the solution, I let my body go into autopilot as I mixed some alcohol, screen cleaner, eye moisturizer, and more solutions that I have at hand. Eh, it'll do. I pour the solution directly onto my eyes, which stings like a bitch and gasp a little as my sight immediately clears up. The world looks high-definition as if my glasses got upgraded. I feel like I have eagle eyes with this! I did momentarily feel my cornea dissolve, but my body was able to regrow it, which is cool. I replace the prescription lens with the fake plastics, after rubbing it down with a solution.

After putting on the glasses with the new "lens" slotted in, I wipe it down with a micro-fiber cloth and start to dress up. I should probably see Parian. Maybe she finished it…. Hopefully. Errr, I forgot about the extra $1000 I need in order to buy my second outfit. Time to go to a Merchant warehouse. I was running low in illegal substances. But first, I have to visit the seamstress cape in anxious wait for my costume. I grab my drawstring bag and store my wallet and school material into it. Cause who knows, maybe I'll try to take the GED soon to get it over with.

I tromp down the stairs and enter the kitchen, where a note lies on the table. I quickly skim it in order to confirm that Dad had already left for work. I open the front door while sucking on an egg, that'll do.

* * *

-0-

* * *

Bring! The bell once again chimes as I enter Parian's well-kept store. The cloth cape looks up from her threading some fabric together.

"I was just wondering how to contact you." the cape remarks as she fishes out a key from a necklace she wears, "Wait here." She walks through a door behind her and returns holding a black cardboard box embossed with her store's logo. It is a stenciled teddy bear wielding a needle. I wonder if I can make a legion of teddy bears that can prick at their enemies relentlessly with poisoned needles? No no no. That'll be bad for hero PR. Another vague thought flashes by me, idly pondering whether I can imbue my suit with some paralytic poison or such.

"Here you go," she dramatically opens the case revealing the costume, it sort of looks like an alchemist's outfit, just a bit more…. skintight. I hold up the outfit. I don't really have any curves, aside from my ass, to show off, so why is it so tight looking?

"I was able to buy some chemical-resistant, pre-dyed fabric. So, it should be able to resist most of what you can tinker up. I wasn't able to get as much leather for the costume as I want to, but Dodge was able to supply me with a good amount of them. It should be able to resist bladed weaponry and maybe darts." She rambled on as she lists certain aspects of the costume.

I finger the fabric between my fingers, internally analyzing the dried chemical coating it. The chemical actually appears to be the dye itself, a pine green color. It's a decent color, somewhat stealthy yet visible. I wonder if I can eat it, then I'll be able to create the protective dye myself.

"Do you have any of the dye left?"

"Yea. I'll sell it to you for 500$." I whistle. Well damn, that's some expensive dye right there. I'm glad that I have enough money right now. I hand over the money.

I turn my attention to the hatbox. I guess my pseudo-witch hat is there. Actually, can I even wear it? Because it should probably fall off the moment I get hit by strong winds or even a punch.

According to the doll-like cape, the hat is made by the Mad Hatter- a hat tinker rogue based in San Francisco. The hat sure does look and feel nice.

"Oh, the hat can only come off if you roughly pull on the hat, not even winds will force it off." Parian proudly exclaims. Hmm, I can fake that the hat is attached to me and when someone pulls it off, the hat will detach to their surprise. Yep, that's nice to have. But I still have a couple of questions.

"How were you able to make this so fast?" I ask her now amused face. It had only been yesterday since I last talked to her about even purchasing the outfit.

"I always try to complete my customer's purchases as fast as possible with the best quality." she puffs up proudly before slouching in sadness, "In addition, you are also the only customer that I had for a while… the Empire had been scaring off my customers."

"So that is why the store is so empty."

"Yeah, the Nazis just keep on asking. And when I decline, they just place an embargo on me in order to starve me out." She clenches her fist.

I carefully fold the costume and straps back into the box and stuff into my bag… Ermm, what do I do about the hatbox? I lift it up with both of my hands. I am shaking in delight. I can't wait to be a true hero in an actual costume, rather than those street clothes that makes me look like a thug.

"I'll pay you soon for the second one." I cheerfully wave her goodbye as I exit the store.

* * *

-0-

* * *

I should've known that the Empire is tailing me. Didn't Parian tell me that the Empire has been "discouraging" customers? In fact, how did I get by them the first time? Maybe luck? I continue to walk down the street. After all, why should I be worried? I can literally drown anyone in acid and melt them inside out. A loud cough came from behind me. Well, whoever it is. It appears that they have decided to show themselves.

I turn in anticipation of what is to come… and come face to face with a scowling Hookwolf. Huh. Is this his territory? Because I've never heard him go out of his way to do this kind of grunt work unless it involved fighting. Wait, do they want to fight me already? My eyes narrow as I look up at the impassive metal mask he wears.

"Little girl," he growls like a wolf, "We will speak." Oh, he just wants to talk. Pshh, I can take him.

"Sure!" I walk up to him and stick out my hand. I might as well see if Hookwolf is worth all of that hype. I had already pumped out some hallucinogens from my skin pores in order to make those without an active Corona Pollentia to perceive me. Therefore, anyone around us will probably only see Hookwolf talking to thin air. I don't believe that cameras are on or recording, seeing as I know that the gangs do bribe the police to fake having the cameras on. To be honest, I'm banking on the hope that Hookwolf is too arrogant not to bring back up.

"I know that you wouldn't fol- wait, what?" his intimidating appearance falters for a second as he looks at me, maybe, with a bemused expression.

"Sure." I repeat as I start to walk into the alleyway with a slight sway to my hips. There, Hookwolf is now a pedo if anyone checks the camera… if there are any. Anyway, I can assassinate him in there and no one will be the wiser, so then there will be no harm done to my rep. I wonder what irradiated metal will do when introduced to a person's body by insertion. Hookwolf may be a neat experiment, but alas, I have to end him quickly.

Hookwolf mutters to himself for a few moments, clearly caught wrong-footed by my statement, "Good, don't try anything funny and maybe you'll get to join the Empire."

I roll my eyes, what a fantastic enrollment drive. I already breathed out a fuck-ton of paralytics, and he just walked into a cloud full of them. Either he dies right now from the shock or he gets frozen in his tracks. Luckily, the gas is volatile enough to harmlessly dissipate. Well, as harmless as excessive amounts of carbon monoxide dissipating into the local environment can be. Anyway, we are far enough in the alley that it shadows us from the view of the streets.

"Now girl, I demand you tell me why you are at Pa - urk!" Hookwolf's limbs freeze in place as his mouth is petrified open in the middle of enunciation. It looks hilarious, especially since he is known as the heavy-hitter of Empire 88. I stick out m tongue childishly before pulling out my pistol. It's a neat thing. I completely changed its interior in order to make it into a dart pistol and created 5 cases of darts filled with different poisons: a paralytic, a petrifying solution, a flesh-eating solution, a hallucinogen, and an adaptive anesthetic. To be honest the flesh-eating is a tad violent, when introduced to hemoglobin, the chemicals immediately activate and consume all carbon in the vicinity for a long time. As in, this solution melts through a lot of shit.

I need his Corona Pollentia, but I don't have a container to hold it safely. Idly, my mind starts to wander as I work on dissolving everything but the head. My thoughts led to eating the damn thing and my lips started to lick itself in hunger. Oh crap, my Shadow can eat these as well. I…. am I a cannibal? Eh, I might as well try. I spit out some artificial osteoclasts on the bare skull and watch as a hole start to appear. I wonder what it'll taste like? The brain itself looks unappetizing, like gray lunch meat. But I'm pretty sure that my Shadow is going to condition me into enjoying the taste. My subconscious violently shakes, but I'm consumed by the desire at this point.

I dip my hands into the brain and grimace a bit. It's probably unsanitary, but I am immune to diseases due to the sheer amount of toxins in my blood and organs, so why should care? I rip out the tumor and hold it between my hands. It's such a small thing, like a dried plum. Something that small is capable of granting humankind powers beyond our comprehension? Absolutely ridiculous.

My shadow seems to tingle in delight, the connection stimulating my brain. Well then, fantastic to know that it can stimulate my emotions. Great. I myself am a tad apprehensive about eating another human, but my shadow is literally assuring me by triggering the generation of dopamine within my brain. Actually, why should I not be able to eat this? After all, parahumans are a plague on society, slowly rotting the foundations of society, and I am a connoisseur in all things edible.

I giggle a bit as I delicately place the tumor on my tongue. My small scowl disappears when the taste of cerebrospinal fluid is neutralized by my Shadow doing _something_ to my sense of taste. Now, as I roll it in my mouth, it is starting to taste _sweet_. Something that I've been missing since I've Triggered. A small part of me knows that this is conditioning by my Shadow, but to me, I can't help but marvel in delight at the taste that I thought that I had lost.

Well, no time like the present. My teeth sinks into the tumor and my brain explodes in ecstasy. My knees collapse as my mind is barely able to comprehend the delight of eating another of its kind. Concepts are being downloaded into my brain. My Shadow refuses to stop supplying me with the dopamine, instead working on consuming the screaming and kicking Shadow of Hookwolf. The soul of his power being dissected and incorporated by my cannibalistic Shadow. It feels _delicious_.

After what feels like an eternity of joy, I stand up, my mind brimming with knowledge. I sling my backpack and pick up the fallen hatbox and cheerfully leave the alleyway after dissolving the rest of Hookwolf. I need to go home and clean up. My panties are extremely wet after that excursion.

* * *

-0-

* * *

**So... That was a thing. Anyway, I will just leave it to you. Now that more of her powers have shown up, it seems like Brockton Bay is in for a horrible time... xD I can already imagine Director Piggot's shock at the entire scenario. TBH, I feel like this needs a bit more PLOT, but good enough... I'll take whatever my brain is supplying me. **


	3. Chapter 3: Bleaching the Stage

I wake up to glass shattering. I swear, if people are throwing shit at our glass windows- wait my transparent panes should just ignore the damage, so then what is…

Oh. Fire. Off in the neighborhood and rapidly spreading, I see. Oh shit, a fire now? I jump out of bed and run downstairs. Crap, crap, crap. Only very few incidents can cause a fire that uncontrollable and on that list are pyrokinetic capes, and there is one in the Slaughterhouse 9. Dad has already left for work. I hope that he is okay or at least in a safe location. Times like this, I really wish that I have a cell phone because I cannot take this feeling of uncertainty.

Another part of me still wants to mess around with my new subsumed Shadow, granting me the ability to summon lead around my torso and 4 limbs. It's not exactly Hookwolf's power, but I guess it's close enough because lead is formed always into the shapes of blades, spikes, hooks, darts, etc. I activate it, lead in the shape of small blade tip interlocking surrounding my chest and unjointed parts of my limbs. I shift around in it, going through a tiny stretching routine. The armored regions feel like an ultra-thin cold dry suit. In addition, it is quite flexible for being metal. I'm glad that the metal is both thin and hard because lead is really really heavy.

I grab my costume in the box and don it, not even bothering to check my appearance in the mirror. At least I prepped a belt of my standard vials in the basement, so I grabbed it from the hook in there.

I open the door to screams of terror, flames, and tornados of glass. I barely lean to the side in order to dodge a glass shard, it nicked my cheek. Shit does that hurt. I have to ignore it, seeing as any anesthetic applied to my skin will eventually being nullified, usually within 2 minutes, so not enough time for pain relief. I just slathered some coagulating cream on it. Luckily, the coagulating part doesn't extend farther into my body, usually, that thing coagulates all blood adjacent to it. I start running in order to search for citizens. The best place for them right now is most likely the Endbringer shelters.

I keep a routine. Check the collapsed building, dissolve the large debris, tell survivors to leave, check the dead, and repeat with the next one over. There have been so many dead people, lying on the floor in severe burns or in numerous lacerations, maybe even both. All had faces of dread and shock on it. I sweep each street, idly wondering where there are Slaughterhouse members are. I may not be fully arrogant, but I feel that I can take almost every one of them excluding Siberian and Crawler.

"Die." a crazed voice appears right by me as I turn around to spit halons and freezing solution at the voice. After all, only Burnscar can teleport, right? Halons are usually fire-resistant heavy gases that help prevent the reaction that ignites fire. I still notice Burnscar flitting about, now farther seeing as the flames around me are frozen solid-blame tinkers. To test the water, I throw a flask of paralytics at her, seeing as there are still flames encircling me, not reaching the circle of the frozen flame. The glass immediately melted and re-fused into a mangled mess while the paralytic immediately evaporated.

Burnscar's ominously glowing eyes stare at me in anger as her whips, gouts, spouts, and breaths of fire refuse to appear, the heavy gas snuffing out the flames. Hmmph, I'll just widen my range. The flames aren't strong enough to apparently melt my ice. I spit out more of my freezing solution in order to establish a larger radius. After all, Burnscar's flames, even now, are still extremely sweltering to feel.

"Stop denying me from my beauties!" she shrieks as more flames try to appear. Halons keep on spilling out of my mouth like a bad fog effect, continuously smothering the creation of any more flames.

To be honest, the fight is boring once I nullified her entire shaker set, especially since the rest of the Slaughterhouse isn't here. At the very least, the fires will stop spreading so violently. Just walking up to her is a simple task; I blew out a solution of poisoned water and boric acid, smothering more of the flame in a thick smokescreen as I try to follow Burnscar's flickering form. Even if I can nullify her more flashy power, I can't remove her teleporting power, especially if multiple blocks are already on fire.

Grrr, I need to neutralize her with something that can't vaporize so easily. My gaseous paralytics usually dissipate into more basic elements when introduced to such a high-temperature environment. Maybe I can use some of my more lethal and exothermic compounds so that the negative driving force of the overall reaction will make it significantly reduce the combustion reactions….. Meh, I toss a petrifying solution, instantaneous calcifying her lower body.

I leisurely walk up to her with a malicious grin, my fist dripping in a necrotic poison. I might as well grab and bag the Corona Pollentia. Her eyes widen in terror as my hands stretch towards her, like a little rabbit. A blade slowly forms on the top of my wrist as I position the steel over her frontal lobe. I slam the blade against her head, instantaneously killing her.

Carving a circle, I grab the tumor and bag it, sealing it inside a sample tube that I keep handle, after all, I don't know when I have to grab a brain tumor. I melt the rest of her body down, leaving a metal skeleton. I guess that is Bonesaw's doing. I walk away in search of another target, occasionally freezing flames or continuing the same old routine.

I've just managed to reach downtown when the monster, Crawler, dash at Aegis and Mrs. Militia with toxic spit flowing out of him. I throw a paralytic at it, causing the beast to momentarily freeze in place before turning to me with a predatorial fire within its eyes.

He throws up the toxic spit, which I counter by eating the darn thing. Urgh, it tastes like coyote piss. Don't question how I know this! I needed it for a special deterrent. I respond by spitting out the antibodies to the toxins, nullifying it. I throw a freezing solution at him, instantaneously crystallizing all mass.

"Thanks…." Mrs. Militia looks at my costume in confusion, probably not able to identify who I am.

"Oh, Alchemyst, I had just picked up a new costume." I merely respond, looking back at Crawler, where frothing poison is leaking from his outstretched mouth, already melting through the ice. "Err, he's breaking free." The three of us leap back as ice sprays everywhere and a toxic pool leaks down onto the ground, breaking it down.

"Yes! Hurt me more!" he roars as his large form bores down on me, foregoing his normal toxic saliva after seeing me consume it with no side effects.

I throw a petrifying solution at him, instantly calcifying his skin, only for it to crack and Crawler to crash through it, howling in victory. Mrs. Militia fires a shrapnel RPG at it, exploding ineffectually over his hide.

Aegis dodges a tail spike while I shoot a dart at it from my modified pistol, a neurotic poison that forced his body to decompose and then immediately remake itself. Grrr! How do I kill this monstrosity?

We lead Crawler on a merry chase through the city, dodging projectiles and his brutal charges.

A round of explosive bullets slam into Crawler's face, causing it to charge even more wildly at us. I throw a flash at him, "Look away!" I yell at the other two, who immediately stares away as a bright flash of light engulfs his vision.

You fuckin' what? He ran straight through it. Aegis, bless his heroic heart, punches it in the face, causing the monster to bat at him with its tail. I shove an irradiated metal stake into the tail, pinning him down momentarily. Crawler roars in indignation before promptly detaching the appendage.

Urgg, I have to get rid of the radiation now. I throw a radiation-nullifying solution over the stake and fire an anesthetic dart into its eye, causing him to falter a bit in step before immediately righting himself. I then realize my folly at being so close to him as a crushing blow is dealt to my chest, catching me as I am thrown into a wall. I must tell you, it hurts like fuck! I barely stand up, having barely any time to form shock-absorbing non-newtonian fluid from my skin pores. At least, my metal carapace is the one taking the damage, sure it's cracked, but at I know I am alive.

I stumble out of the wall a little dazed as Aegis and Mrs. Militia are forced to dance around Crawler, dodging spine projectiles, flailing limbs, and radioactive fluids.

Then, we are saved. By a raging flaming dragon. We apparently got close enough to the heart of ABB territory that Lung has decided to defend his turf. The gigantic dragon-how long has he been fighting for-with one of its eyes gouged out, pushed Crawler roughly away and roars "Bakuda, now!"

Before the monstrosity can react, a bomb explodes under its feet, freezing him in a grey bubble. Is…. Is that time-freezing? It reminds me of one of those photos of Grey Boy's victims on the PHO. I want to make one as well! Maybe something that can dissolve time or space? Oh wait, I'll still need something with a density akin to a neutron star to make that work, and I'm pretty sure that I can't eat gravity…. Rip.

"Ha! I gotcha bitch! That's what you get for trespassing Lung-sama's territory!" Bakuda proudly proclaims while hefting up a grenade launcher, "I love one-upping heroes!" Well, that's awkward. Lung had already left and Aegis went to look for more survivors, but Mrs. Militia and Bakuda are staring at each other intensely..

"Endbringer Truce?" Mrs. Militia asks, turning her RPG launcher into her iconic bowie knife and turning away. Bakuda nods and then looks at me with squinted eyes. I walk away. I don't want to deal with the crazy bomb lady. I know what I do to people that annoy me, after all, I didn't make the Trio barren for a barrel of laughs.

"Good work, Alchemyst." Mrs. Militia says to me as we split up.

I look up, seeing Shatterbird in the distance, her body impaled on a grouping of iron spikes. Well then, I guess that the Empire 88 killed her. Good for them? Who's left? Jack Slash, Siberian, Mannequin…. Who am I forgetting?

I feel my Shadow vibrate in indignation as blueprints flee from my mind. Oh right, Hatchet Face. Oh, I want that power nullifying ability.

I chuck 3 vials of paralytics around me. The gas settling on the ruined concrete road. Luckily, my body is still producing all of the antibodies seeing as my Shadow imprints itself on my immune system, otherwise, I would be a puddle of nothing, along with a mile being unlivable.

I look to my right and left, coming face to face with a bloody cleaver hanging barely above my head. Okay then. There is still some bloody meat chunks on it, probably from Hatchet Face's previous victims. I look up at the looming figure of Hatchet Face, his eyes twitching at me while his hands tremble in attempting to move.

Ha, Bonesaw! Your modifications are shit in front of my solutions!I merely step to the side and boop his nose. Why can't I have fun with him? A choked growl emanates from his chest. Sighing, I spit on his chest. The necrotic poison in it working through his chest, revealing the metal-encased ribcage and decaying organs. His eyes scream in pain as all that's left after the poison did its work is a metal skeleton and his brain. I dig into it, removing the Corona Pollentia and seal it into yet another flask. The cleaver is on the floor, looking quite lonely. It's not I can use it anyway.

That was a really bad matchup for Hatchet Face. Literally, a tinker is usually is biggest counter. So why did he attack me so rashly?

My head perks up as I hear a loud explosion coupled with the sharp reports of gunfire. I run to the scene, noticing Mannequin and Armsmaster duking it out in a synchronized dance of weaponry and deadly technology. Sparks exploded from places where bullets strike against the blue and white armor of Armsmaster. Huh, neat. I should coat my costume in something more bulletproof than that dye.

I form a dagger blade and deflect an arm blade that is sneaking to Armsmaster's side.

"I didn't need help, Alchemyst." he responds, as his lance splits open to reveal a net that was swiftly cut apart by Mannequin's arm blades.

"No hero should ever be alone, especially when fighting S-class threats.' I answer as I splash freezing solution over the villain's armored body, freezing its servos.

"Fine," he replies, using the brief respite in order to check his lance, grimacing a bit at the chuffed paint. "It is always better to work with someone, especially against the Tinker Killer."

He pauses to look at my bandolier, scrutinizing the flasks on it-luckily, the brain vials clipped in the underside of my hat. "Are you a chemical tinker?" he asks, "That's the most logical conclusions, seeing as you have flasks with esoteric effects."

He then grins a bit, "It is quite an efficient medium if I say so myself, especially for incapacitation." That was nonsequential as fuck, are all Tinkers like this?

Cracking noises can be heard as Mannequin's limbs finally start to move and rotate. "Do you have a rebreather?" I ask Armsmaster, who nods as his helmet seals itself in.

I throw a flask of antimicrobial solution. There were rumors of Mannequin storing plagues in a manner similar to Bonesaw. The gas will cause intense irritation of any living tissue interacting with the chemical. However, itchy skin is better than dealing with plagues.

A rifle slides out as gunfire starts to fire at me. I'm glad that he aimed for the center of mass, seeing as I will have been dead if he aimed for my head. The force of the bullet still pushes me for a good distance, seeing as it is still a concussive force being propelled into my sternum.

Armsmaster fires a metal spike from his halberd, slicing deep into Mannequin's armor, almost going straight through. I immediately throw a vial of a cocktail of inorganically corrosive substances at the armor, ineffectual splashing against the breastplate. Well shit.

"My chemicals are ineffective against it!" I shout as I generate a metal blade in order to block a frickin pike that is ejected from Mannequin's arm. Maybe I can use something that can transmute him? I do have one that turns anything carbon-based into graphite. I guess that I can try… I spit the solution into a vial and throw it at Mannequin's chestplate. It turns into graphite. So it is carbon-based. I grin a little bit more as Mannequin looks at me in confusion. Armsmaster, not wasting time, stabs the weakened region as a squelch can be heard where Mannequin's organs are impaled. I think. There is also the sound of glass shattering and gears grinding as Armsmaster's halberd is cutting swathes inside of the once-tinker's body.

Ha! Armsmaster looks down at the defeated supervillain's armored corpse, shaking his head slightly.

"If only the Simurgh didn't exist," he mutters before speaking into his headset, "Mannequin neutralized."

"Oh. I forgot to tell Ms. Militia." I say as I hear his statement, "I managed to defeat Burnscar and Hatchet Face. The Empire 88 managed to kill Shatterbird and that's all I know."

He looks at me with slight astonishment on his face. "How?" he responds with an appraising look at my vials.

"Bonesaw's augmentations cannot react to every paralytic it's introduced to."

He nods. "That is true…." he then holds his hand out, "May I analyze the chemical?"

Wait, what? That's a little bit of a privacy buster right there. Eh, I have a whole bunch of other paralytics. I'll just give him one of my weaker paralytics and shift my entire stock to a different kind.

"Here." I place the vial into his outstretched palm.

"Thanks," he responds as he hops onto his motorcycle and drives in the direction of the City Hall. I guess that's where the rest are. But first, I look at Mannequin's shell. I think there should still be a Corona in it. Encasing my hand in the graphite-transmuting substance, I grip the shell and watch as the head flake away like ash in my palms. And there it is. The brain. Should I? Eh….I make a small incision into the brain and remove the corona. Then, I tossed in a sealant solution that starts to regrow the white, plastic head. There, everything is hidden. I toss the tumor into another vial and seal it.

Time to go to City Hall. I run there, hauling ass as I trek towards the block.

* * *

-0-

* * *

"Garglll!" I see a PRT soldier die with a knife wound on his neck agonizingly spasming on the floor. I guess that Jack Slash is here. Maybe I should check my remaining vials. I make a mental inventory of what I currently have. 5 paralytic vials, 2 necrotic vials, 1 freezing solution, 1 hallucinogenic, and a dozen of empty vials.

Meh. Okay, now how do I deal with the Siberian? She is a physics-defying entity, capable of ripping through anything that has a physical presence on Earth. So probably, time or space-manipulating things? Which I don't own. Why didn't I create any physics-defying liquid you may ask? It's because creating that kind of technology is still insanely expensive, especially from a chemical perspective. I mean. I fucking have to create a non-newtonian fluid that will fucking scale in viscosity to force, but also defy physics somehow! You know what, just let Vista and Clockblocker deal with the crazy bitch. I bet that they are already doing their best. I spit some restraining fluid into it, maybe I can get Clockblocker to freeze this around her.

I walk a little bit more, looking at the courtyard of BB's City Hall, which is currently in fiery shambles. I see PRT soldiers shooting with high-powered rifles at the Siberian, who is ignoring it but looking frustrated at the ever-unwinding space around her. It looks like she is a mile away, yet she's not. Huh, neat. Jack Slash is engaged in mortal combat with multiple heroes, Mrs. Militia, Shadowstalker, Aegis, Assault, Battery, Armsmaster, Dauntless, and Velocity.

"Huh, it looks like the main character has shown up," he mutters as he dodges multiple attacks. Huh? How does one dodge a burst of AR, one crossbow dart, a supersonic attack from a halberd, a flying stop sign, a supersonic lance, and a supersonic punch? He looks at me as one of his knives flick and cut straight through Shadowstalker's arms, who cries out in pain even in shadow state. Immediately, Velocity and Dauntless move to pick her up as the rest move to attack him once again. Once again, he dodges effortlessly and this time cuts off Ms. Militia's hand.

Grr. I can't do anything seeing as my vials will also splash onto the others.

"Move!" I shout as I throw a freezing solution. He eyes it momentarily before flicking a penknife at it, causing it to explodes into ice shards.

"How intriguing." he gazes intently at me. Errrr, is he still thinking about recruiting? He doesn't even look as Armsmaster's lances flickering by his side. Battery and Assault are already forced to leave the battlefield because they presumably lost all of their power, seeing as both are cumulative.

"Jack Slash!" Dauntless roars as his lance once again flickers at Jack Slash's chest, only to inexplicably bounce off of air as one of the villain's knives once again slashes the air. I generate a metal spike laced with paralytics and calcifying solution and throw it at him. He batters it aside as it uselessly clangs against the floor-it shatters into two.

Jack Slash doesn't even acknowledge the Protectorate Capes as he stares at me with bemusement and curiosity.

"Something about you doesn't…. Like me." he breathes heavily as a large gash appears on Dauntless's chest. The hero falls as PRT medics mobilize to grab him. Scores of PRT soldiers are being slaughtered as a dance of blades are launched from the leader of the Slaughterhouse 9's many knives and machetes. What do I do? My Shadow is screaming something at me, or is it at Jack Slash? Wait, is that what he is talking about? Then that means that he is a cape Master or Thinker? Shit!

"He can read Capes!" I yell as I launch, once more, another vial, this time filled with ferro-corrosive substances, at him. Only for it to be slashed in half and the chemical hissing ominously on a car, reducing it to a puddle coupled with rubber and leather scraps.

Armsmaster immediately backs up, propping himself against his bike while his lance starts to fire plasma(?) bolts at the villain.

"Mon cherie," he breaks out of his reverie, "One doesn't tell another's secrets." He looked like he didn't knew what I said for a few moments before quickly reasserting himself. There is an aspect to his power that even he doesn't know? I try to prod my Shadow, getting it to produce more poisonous thoughts. I don't know, maybe if he reads our Shadows, then that means that he is also seeing my highly toxic shard? I slightly flinch as my head is being stabbed at with multiple views of poisons and toxins, some capable of vaporizing air (what a contradiction) or repelling gravitational forces. Jack Slash pauses for a bit, staring at the air before being forced to bend like a contortionist to Armsmaster's blasts.

Che. I produce some more lead darts and start to throw them all at him before running at a diagonal angle. He swings at me and I get rewarded with a loud clang across my metal gorget. The dent is still in an awkward place so I disconnect it from my skin and create another one as I hold two vials of necrotic poison in my hands. His eyes widen as he slashes the one on my right, causing it to explode and drench my hand in it.

"You can resist your own poisons?" he asks, "Something capable of melting a human body in seconds?" Shit, I hope Armsmaster didn't hear that. I mean, he'll see it, so have fun, stupid murder hobo.

I calmly throw the vial. At this range, even if he is to cut it, it'll splash onto him regardless.

"We can rule this damned country together." he wildly cries out as he realizes how dead he is. He runs away from the vial, going to my left…. So I throw a paralytic vial at him. It is nigh-instinctual at this point. See a fleeing villain, throw a paralytic. Easy solution.

He stiffens before falling into the ground face-first. I look at him before I drop a vial of calcifying solution on him, turning his soft flesh into bones.

"Why…. did you do that?" Armsmaster pants. I look at him. His armor is riddled with even more gashes, dents, and shrapnel then when I last seen him.

"Bonesaw's modifications may pick up to it and repair him after a while." I respond, "I didn't want to take any chances that he'll just get up and I don't have access to any physically restraining objects that he can't easily cut through. There is a chance that he can cut through my gelatinous restrainers."

He nods cautiously before prodding the body-shaped bone with his halberd. "Jack Slash… neutralized." he merely states into his helmet before turning about face and jogging towards the Siberian fight. There's nothing that I can't do and I want to deal with the rest of the Slaughterhouse Corona's that I.. liberated.

In my mind, I am cackling like a madman. I have the Corona's of Bonesaw, Burnscar, Hatchet Face, and Mannequin. Oh hoh hoh hoh! I can't imagine what I can do with them if I can create metal weaponry from Hookwolf's. I walk back home, already prepared to strip my dirty and damaged costume and going back to sleep.

I stumble back home. Most of the citizens have cleared and are returning home in this district. Seeing that only one of the Slaughterhouse 9 is actually alive doing something…. About a long way in a different part of the city. After all, life moves on.

I awkwardly enter a back alley, jumping down from the roof of one of the neighbouring houses. I enter the house and walk into the kitchen. Better start stripping my costume and changing into my regula-...

Dad is standing there with his keys in hand in shock. Well… fuck.

Sirens start to wail in the distance along with the vague sound of an office lady shouting in grief.

Double fuck.

* * *

-0-

* * *

**Nani the fuck did I just write. I can't… just can't even. I think I gave Taylor a trump rating? Shrug. This story is escalating quite a bit, eh? I mean, the city is already probably going to end just as S9 just finished being rounded up. Tbh, most of the S9 will have surprisingly fallen to a chemical tinker. Just for the sheer fact that even the best immune system cannot neutralize something that it hasn't interacted with previously. So yeah, ultra-powerful paralytics and flesh-atrophying solutions for the win? You know what, I haven't actually seen someone write a worm!fic with a chemical tinker. It's always about the huge machinery or portable death machines where tinkers are concerned. I can only think of a few that has more subtle tinker powers…. Or least less bio!tinker or I can create power armor tinkers. So… yeah, rant over? And I'll see you guys next time. Maybe I'll actually try to update my other stories…. Who knows?**

**Tata!**


	4. Chapter 4: Acid Rain

I stare at Dad as the keys come clattering to the floor. Well… shit.

"Taylor?" he croaks in confusion as his head tremors in confusion and fear as the alarm continues to wail across the city. "How… how long have you been doing this?"

I didn't plan on him knowing about this part of me so soon. Coming clean is probably the worst thing to do, especially in a high-stress situation. However, I have to go and save the city. But I also need to consume those Coronas. In the end, it's just easier to admit to it so that I can save people. And to work on my chemicals freely.

"Since the locker…," I answer before I turn to leave the living room. His hand grips my shoulder and tightens, preventing me from leaving.

"Taylor…." his tone edges towards anger as the grip tightens, "Are you telling me that… that you triggered from an incident that I recall you saying that you are fine from, despite numerous counterclaims from the doctor or worries of my own?"

Oh. I did. I gulp down as I pause in thought. No, I can't just force my father to inhale a synthetic version of Devil's Breath that I concocted once.

"Yes. I'm sorry for not telling you but I needed to work in peace." I shrug off his hand and continue to leave, "You should go to the shelter. It's going to run out of space and I'm still needed to help the city."

Dad stands still as the siren continues to howl until it mysteriously cuts off. The rain outside is now becoming extremely heavy. He sighs as he notices the rain and grabs an umbrella. "We're not done speaking. You will survive," he warns as he walks out. Time to work.

I grab the vials and dash down to my lab. I have to down these, maybe with more power….. Shadow, can you not enforce the euphoria? We'll have a test subject that should be more resistant. I feel a slight urge of disappointment and agreement so I down the 3 vials. Instantly, I can… what is this? I can create flames imbued with the effects of toxins that I ingest? I can produce some form of shadow-negating gas? I can create armor and containment that will never fade, even from my own creations. These are similar and not similar to the shadows that they derive from. However, they are not useful. Only Mannequin's shadow is remotely useful right now, which I don't have time.

I open up my cabinet and grab a cluster of vials, slotting them into empty slots and grabbing a chunk of modified uranium, placing it into a lead-lined box. Never know if I can use it to create something that can affect Leviathan. My shadow pokes at me, forcing my eyes to look at the bottle of benzene? I can create a hyper-active solution of it that can form an azeotrope with water to evaporate more easily. There hasn't been evidence of affecting other stages of Hydrogen Peroxide. It is still a monster, but removing sources of water may be a matter of life or death.

Hastily mixing chemicals together, I create a chemical that can forcibly evaporate water… and only water. Yes, that should work. However, it also works through permeable solids, so I doubt it's good for the skin. I drink the solution, my lips immediately turning into husks of itself before immediately replenishing itself. I wrinkle my mouth. It tastes like pickle brine.

I'm still wearing my costume and there isn't too much damage on it, so I run outside with my waterproof box into a rainstorm more fitting within a hurricane. I can barely see 5 feet before me as I stumble towards the sea. I can see the glowing figure of Eidolon floating. How did the Triumvirate arrive so fast? I bet that they have a teleporting cape helping them or just Eidolon using one himself. I dash towards the group and find a large gathering of heroes and villains alike. All of the gangs are there, most likely unwilling to lose their city to the beast of the sea.

Armsmaster notices me and nods in my direction. So I just walk up to him.

"Hello there, Alchemyst." He responds with a slight grimace at the sea.

"So this is the girl that holds a name just as embedded in the mystic arts as my own." A wizened voice is heard behind me.

"Please, Myrddin." Revel reprimands the wizard hero as he just walks away.

"I have a concoction that will forcibly dehydrate anything it comes to contact to. Use it wisely." I simply say as I hand him the bottle of the azeotropic solution. He glances down at it before nodding.

"Did you perform a trial on it?" he asks as he carefully slots the solution into a small port that magically appeared out of his halberd.

"Yes. It completely evaporates only water. I tried it on other liquids, only water. However, it'll dehydrate through permeable solids, so don't let it touch people's skin." I answer.

He doesn't comment on the deadly solution but frowns at me.

"You should be careful concocting lethal solutions." He warns before a huge tidal wave is seen bearing down on us.

"He's here. Have this band. The screen on the top of the armband notes your position on a grid, as well as Leviathan's last updated location. The left button is to send announcements and right is ping. Say _Hard Override_ to announce immediately. " He throws a com-bracelet and I attach it. I then hear Dragon's voice emanates from it.

_Wave incoming in T-minus 40 seconds_.

I check for my freezing solutions and see notice them all. I then see a girl. That's Flechette, right?

"Hey!" I wave at the teen cape as she walks to me confusedly. "You're the one that can fire projectiles that can actually harm Endbringers?"

"Yes?" she answers before I hand her a bunch of dispersible tonics.

"Attach these to your bolts and they will freeze water that they touch. It'll probably help." She thanks me and flees with the tonics, hastily taping them down with the assistance of a cape that can produce an adhesive solution. Huh, why attend with such a random power?

"You a tinker?" Dragon's armor approaches me. The famous shut-in Tinker is in front of me. Ever since I became a Tinker, she has become my second idol, second only to Alexandria.

"Yes?" I squeak as I stare at her. She looks at me for a few moments before laughing.

"I forgot that I am popular." Her voice warbles a bit before she continues, "What kind of specialization do you have?"

"Chemicals," I respond. I can imagine her eyes bulging as the armor sputters a bit.

"What?" she responds, "That's such a broad subject? Is there any way that you can create something that can freeze Leviathan in place?"

"I gave a bundle of my freezing tonics to Flechette." I answer, "There is a chance that Leviathan may be stopped for a bit, but not much."

"Well, it's always a naivete to believe that a new Tinker has the means to defeat an Endbringer." she sighs as the suit beckons me to follow it. "Follow me."

"Okay," I say as the alarm blares out.

"Fuck! Too late. Break cover!" Dragon yells out as the comm-bracelet states, _Wave incoming T-minus 2 seconds_

I throw 2 flasks of water absorbing gels, stacking them on each other hastily, in front of us as a wall of water slams into it, the water funneling into the spongy solution.

"Huh, it worked," I say as I stare at the chemical.

"Can you put that all over the dock?" Dragon asks as she scans the absorbent material.

"Yeah," I answer as I count the amount that I have. Only 6 flasks. I really need more space in my bandolier or just more storage in general. "I only have 6, where is the most vital locations?"

"Medical tents, in front of the blasters, mayor hall, places of interest, hospitals, maybe places where capes can take cover from Leviathan." While this is happening, the comm bracelet is continuing to list names. Wait, Kid Win is down? Dragon pauses as she looks to the air.

"My other suits are currently still engaging in combat with Leviathan. You should probably hurry up." The suit flies up to join its sisters in aerial combat along with the rest of the Alexandria packages. I wonder how Dragon was able to maintain 5 suits at once. She must have multitasking as a separate portion of her Shadow. I wonder what it'll allow me to do if I were to eat… bad Taylor. The Endbringer is in town right now.

I can hear heroes and villains alike raging and cursing as they try to ineffectually blast and break apart the seemingly insurmountable beast. Leviathan is literally only being distracted by Alexandria. Even being here, I feel ineffectual. I see some chunks of Leviathan disappear and then immediately reappear, most likely the dehydration flasks that I gave Armsmaster since Leviathan's outer shell is comprised of water.

Suddenly, the 4 eyed beast swings its arm, colliding against numerous capes as they fly. The com-bracelet already reporting so many deaths occurring. None of my chemicals, toxins, or anything are currently capable of affecting a fucking Endbringer! My dart gun is probably going to do absolutely nothing to it.

_Wave Incoming in T-Minus 10 seconds._

Well shit. I duck behind my absorbent solid as multiple other capes follow me, hunkering behind it as a wave smashes against it. The solid is able to part the calamitous wave as capes move closer to the side in order to not get caught by the current. After the wave ends, chaotic order resumes as capes start to bustle out to assault the monster.

There's not much to do but to fight it. As I think about it, I realize that the sounds of conflict are getting closer. Shit! I run as I see Leviathan lumber towards my direction before fading from view. What? Suddenly, a building in front of me explodes as Leviathan's body appears in front of me.

"Get out of here!" Eidolon shouts as he fires a cool blue beam that freezes Leviathan's legs before it immediately breaks free. I throw some flasks onto its hide as it appears to lock onto Alexandria, who grabbed its frickin face. Leviathan silently roars as it wrenches the flying cape away from him and I throw a flask that temporarily induces zero kelvin. Let me tell you, this was not fun to make, but it may work.

The flask breaks alongside Leviathan's side and it freezes completely, before immediately going on the move. It's water echo dashes straight at me and I throw a dehydrating agent on it, forcing the echo to recoil as its head disappears. The echo stills, giving me time to scramble away as the head appears back again. Armsmaster has runs in front of me, spraying the solution at the beast, forcing it to stop.

"Thanks," I yell as I run away before getting whacked by a water ball. What the? My body crashes against a car, a sickening crack can be heard as my body screams in protest and my vision starts to black out. I can feel the chemicals, luckily sliding off my costume, causing the concrete under me to melt from its caustic characteristics. Fuck! I see the real Leviathan forcing the rain to become a directed downfall at Eidolon, causing him to fall from the sheer force of the water slamming into his body from the top.

It all hurts. A lot. I take out a syringe that luckily didn't break and stab my sides, injecting the solution. My spine immediately repairs itself as intense pain sweeps through myself. A chemical created for torture that can help fix bones and nerve damage. I can't use it anymore because I'll be immune to it. Whoop-de-doo, more pain. I could barely keep in the scream, opting to bite into my costume as I am forced to ride out the pain.

I get up after that wild ride and check my inventory. I don't have any left… Only myself. Hookwolf's Shadow is too tiny in order to create barricades like Kaise- Kaiser is dead? What? I see a bunch of dying capes slouched against a cinderblock wall, blood dripping out of their back or with necks in the wrong positions. Ouch.

There's nothing that I can make or do. Maybe I can go search for downed capes, but I'll still be ineffective compared to the legions of capes doing that as well. Even now, I see a girl on a mutant dog, Hellhound, picking up the dead or dying bodies to lead them back to the hospital. Fuck.

I start throwing up the same absorbent gelatin and throw them over me like a rush of water sweeps in front of me. I feel my shell back away harshly as the raging torrent sends its kinetic force through me. I back up into a wall as it even that is torn apart by the furious tides. After what seems like a while, I pause and look at the continuing fight. A golden glow has already appeared in the horizon, washing the city in its radiance.

Scion has arrived.

The mute hero fires blasts of golden radiation that forces Leviathan back into the sea and out. The rain already fading into nothing as a collective sigh can be heard from the capes. What a mess. The golden fool looks around and then flies away, probably to go and save another kitten.

The comm-bracelet crackles with audio. Surprisingly amazing seeing the amount of punishment mine went through. I can hear a cape with a panicked voice screams out.

_Hard Override. There's a Case 53 rampaging out of a building by the Fortress Constructions Corporation Building and eating capes!_

What. What even is this day? Slaughterhouse 9, Leviathan, and a raving Case 53? And I don't even have anything to combat it! Well, unless if its organic, then lots. I guess.

_It looks like a girl is attached to a monstrosity of body parts and tentacles._

Well then. I can do something about it. Let's see, necrotic and calcifying should be enough for a mostly biological case 53, right?

I dash towards the location, that is currently being transmitted by the bracelet and walk into absolute chaos. There are capes running around and screaming as copies of capes, including Panacea, are roaming and killing. Shit. I mentally switch to soporific chemicals and breath it out, forcing the capes to fall unconscious. Therefore, I can hopefully check who's who. I can see… Echidna, that's its new designation, constantly spewing out screeching and raving amalgamations of capes and animals who immediately start to attack its surroundings. Well damn. I wonder what happens if Echidna ate me? Will it immediately die from being forced to ingest all 400+ toxins and chemicals stored within my body? Or will it create an apocalyptic creation that can blanket cities in toxins.

I shoot the monster with my dart gun, preloaded with a calcifying solution and it starts to screech in terror and annoyance as its bulk starts to turn to bone. Immediately, Panacea clones home in onto its creator and try to revert the changes. Even with a dozen of them working on their mother, the calcification of its body continues. Mwa ha ha ha! Suddenly, I can feel a lurch as I am forcibly swapped with another cape and I can see a clone of Panacea smiling grimly as she approaches me.

I just spit into her face, causing the Panacea clone to die with its face melting off. I rip open the skull and notice a weirdly shaped brain tumor. It looks like hardened taffy in comparison to the large walnut that I usually see. I shrug and pocket it, might as well see what it tastes like. I pull out a baggie, which didn't rupture and spit preserving fluid into it, dunking the brain tumor into it and sealing the bag.

I better start rounding up the clones. I notice capes already doing that. They are destroying the clones without mercy. Damn. They'll just as brutal as I was with melting that clone. I dodge a beam of light.

"Hey! I'm not a clone!" I yell at a sheepish Legend, who stops firing.

"Is that Echidna?" he says, as he points at the still-calcifying case.

"Yes. I threw a calcifying solution on it." I answer as his face briefly displays disgust before his face blanks at the reminder of what they did to the clones.

"Good." He darkly responds. I blink. Isn't he usually upbeat? "The Case 53 is classified as a Class S Threat and is close to being labeled as a newborn Endbringer."

"Oh." I simply answer. "Do you think that people are still in it?"

"Maybe," he responds, but nobody wants to touch it.

"Well then." I create a blade lathered in necrotic poison. A gauntlet formed by interlocking blades covers my arm as I walk up to the flailing Case 53.

"What are you doing?" he asks as I start cutting through the tentacles.

"Can't have alive people in it if the calcification is complete," I answer as the tentacles start to dissolve at the mere touch.

"Right." He answers before disintegrating another tentacle.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Echidna yells as it keeps screeching. Gosh, why is my calcifying chemical so slow?

I stab straight into the still soft part of the body. The body tissue actually starts to dissolve upon contact. I look into it, not to close, but I see bodies in it. Well then, I was right.

"There are people in there," I say in an unnaturally calm tone. "Echidna shouldn't be capable of absorbing me if I can melt through the offending body part." I cover my arm in poison. The oily solution is clinging yet also sliding off my costume as the solution hisses upon contact of anywhere.

"FUCK YOU!" Echidna cries out as I just stick my arm into her. Damn. In hindsight, this may be one of the dumbest things that I could've done.

The capes inside her are obviously unconscious and I can't touch them…..

Sigh. I spit at the fleshy walls. This is dumb in so many ways. I keep the hole open so that the poison hopefully wouldn't drip on any of the hostages as the hole widens in terrifying speeds. What do I do? Just what? I then see a clone start to form so I just grab its head before it can gain sentience, causing it to turn into a mess of bio-gloop. The hole continues to widen.

Technically, if I'm inside her, I can't be absorbed since I'm already in her stomach. I guess that'll work. I throw my hat out, can't have that getting caught, which is amazing considering the fucking thing is still on my head, albeit the feather is gone and the hat is in tatters. I start to breathe paralytics and soporific gases into the chamber, hopefully preventing any action from Echidna and prop the hole with a slithering mesh of metal.

Time to enter the beast. I enter it. A dank and slimy place, something like that… that locker. Why am I thinking about _that_ now? I thought that I got over that? Oh well, it's gone now, whatever that thought is. I grab the first body and drag it. Wait, is there poison on the ground of the hole? I neutralize the chemical and continue dragging the heroine out.

This continues for 27 more capes, including Panacea, Mrs. Militia, Aegis, and more.

Legend pats me on the back as I finish bringing out the last unconscious hero and checking them for any toxins on them. I think there are only the sleeping and paralytics agents, so we're good.

"What do we do with Echidna?" I jerk my finger at the still raging monster as the calcification has finally completed the bottom half and is starting on the top.

"We're just waiting for a kill order," Alexandria responds as Eidolon floats down from somewhere.

"And we have one," Armsmaster responds as his armor prints out a sheath of paper.

I retrieve my hat as Echidna is executed while still screaming in wrath. Not much we can do since it was already breaking the fragile Endbringer Truth and being an S Class Threat on its own. I bet that Brockton Bay is just tired of all the shit that happened today.

"Now that's finished." Alexandria looks at me, "Alchemyst. I would like to talk to you before you leave."

A chance to talk with my number 1 idol. Hell, yea. I agree and PRT officers are sent in to assess the property damage.

I wonder what she wants though.

* * *

-0-

* * *

**I think….. Like….. A couple of chapters left? I really don't know the long-livedness of this fic with such an explosive existence. But….. all I know is that it'll be an interesting ride while it lasts. Most of you probably know what's going to happen and good for you. Also, Trickster has been arrested while Taylor was doing her "spelunking", but he's been already taken away by a different PRT cape.**


	5. Chapter 5: Venomous Words

Surprisingly, the city didn't just explode from the sheer amount of property damage inflicted upon it. Sure, the docks are pretty much unsalvageable, but most of the more inland parts of the city are still mostly unscathed. I guess the gels did a lot in terms of water damage.

The downtown area suffered quite a bit of damage due to Echidna's rampage. There were cars totaled and shops with their entire stock destroyed. But the important thing is that this city is surprisingly one of the few that has a chance of surviving. There might even be an economic resurgence because the Boat Graveyard has been used as projectiles by both Leviathan and the Alexandria capes to attack each other.

The important thing is that a lot of the city is destroyed. The Red Cross has already swooped in, providing relief effort to the city.

I may as well just go back home. It's not like there's anything more to do. Wait, I should probably go and free people. But, I cannot. I don't have enough vials nor is it safe for a toxin tinker to probably rescue someone. I mean, I completely forgot that even if I make my toxins safe, there is still going to be that slim chance that someone will experience an allergic reaction to it. Well, almost indubitably due to the sheer amount of compounds that I doubt that a human body will be exposed to on a day-to-day basis in my chemical cocktails. So that's cool.

I might as well go take my Panacea tumor and go have some tea with it along with the Bonesaw one. I still didn't excavate the tumor in Bonesaw's head, so I might as well do that. In addition, I don't have to stall for Dad's questions since the bunker doesn't open for a couple of hours. That should be enough to think up of excuses. Hopefully.

"Alexandria," I ask of the heroine, "I have something to do. Where do you want to meet?"

"Hmmm," she looks at me as she casually lifts up another bit of rubble. "Just go to the PRT building and wait there. I'll be there in about 3 hours. That should be enough time, right?"

"Yes, I think so." I say as I walk away, "Thanks for letting me meet you. I'm a huge fan of your work."

I walk through the somewhat decimated city on my trip to going home. There's not much to look around. I also help some people that are stumbling around. It's not like they require any chemical assistance.

I arrive at the house. It's not bad. Just some fire damage that can be sort of fixed off by the side of the house. I fish out my badly damaged key and look at it. Oh, this is awkward. Right, there is a spare key somewhere. I go to the backyard and check the pots with withered away flowers on it. Nobody has taken care of it since Mom has died. I would've, but I was too busy taking care of myself. Score. There is a key taped to the base of the third pot to the left.

Releasing the key from its taped prison, I carry it back to the front and slide it in. I spray some corrosive acid on it and throw it into a patch of dirt. It's not like anything bad is going to happen. A clump of grass immediately blackens…. Whoops. It's not like I meant to.

…**..**

**[Cannibalism Warning?]**

…**..**

I swing open the door and finally-I can check my costume. There's a bunch of tears and my hat is in tatters. Fantastic. I'm just glad that Parian is making a new one….unless Echidna broke through her shop. I'll never forgive her if it is the case. Stripping down my costume, I throw it against the table and take out the plastic baggie with the clone Panacea's tumor in it. Looking inside it, I see that the tumor hasn't decayed like the other Panacea clones. In that, I mean unraveled into a gloop of biomass. My preserving fluid is quite useful. My Shadow has already assured me that there is some kind of connection to leading from the Corona, so there has to be some Shadow still present.

Removing the tumor, I swiftly down it in one bite. The preserving fluid tastes a bit like some of the bourbon that found in my dad's cabinet once. Oh god, the Corona. Fuck. Am I standing? Am I on the ground? Why does everything feel so good? It feels like eating highly addictive candy. I can feel my Shadow already cannibalizing the Shadow and integrating it into its own self.

After a moment's pause, my brain reconnects something to my nervous system and I then I can see. Do you know how colorblind people will almost always be amazed if they were to gain the ability to see color or maybe they find out that they've been viewing the world in a different lens? Well, that is what Panacea's biokinetic sense felt like. I can _sense_ the chemical makeup of my toxins and it is beautiful. From what my senses are telling me, I can probably dip my hand into a toxin and modify it into something else entirely. I create a yellow flame imbued with neurotoxins and touch it.

Oh-hoh. I can make this flame into something irrelevant, like a flame that can force nuclear fusion. I can create a dimensionally unstable solution, rip apart the gluons of subatomic particles and end this world… Well then. Errr, I didn't realize that my chemokinesis is that potent. Panacea must've been broken if the modified version of it can cause the world to simply shatter from strange matter conversion. I move my finger away from the hovering ball of fire and pause in thought.

Wait, there's something else. I tug it out, forcing it into the forefront into my mind. Is this…. Echidna's? There is no instruction guide for this power. I wonder why. Hmmm, I touch my flame and it disappears. Er… I feel something come from the back of my throat. The discomfort starts to grow as I try to hold it in. It felt like those times I catch the flu, I'll be one of those people vomiting every few hours. Finally, I can't hold it in any longer and I vomit contents are inside.

Coming out of my mouth are flames that seem to grow the same sickly yellow that I just absorbed with my finger. The flames start to coalesce into a humanoid form before it turns to face me. A mouth opens up and it starts to speak.

"_What is your bidding, Master?_" it says as I stare at it in disbelief. That's both weird and cool. I guess it sort of makes sense seeing as Echidna consumes meat and forms slaves to it, judging by how the Panacea clones follow its orders.

"Err, you can go away," I say. The pyroman nods its head before collapsing into a massless shape of fire. Oh shit. I quickly spray some freezing solution on it, causing the flames to immediately freeze solid. Well then, time to go partake in Bonesaw's brain. I hum a little ditty as I walk down to the basement. A quick glance at the clock informs me that only 20 minutes have passed since I have entered the house.

I enter the basement and locate the brain in the jar. It's still there, in its shocking condition. Removing Bonesaw's head, I form a metal scalpel and start to saw into it. Sometimes, the best method is to do it manually. Not everything has to be done with lethal chemistry. Excavating the tumor, I quickly douse the head in some dissolvents, turning it into a puddle and start breathing out gasses in order to kill off any additional plagues. Good thing that the basement is mostly airtight when the door is closed and I had some antimicrobial solution everywhere. I hope.

With a tipped head, I dunk that clump into my mouth. It's not like it should taste like an overwhelming orgasm like last- I tripped.

Fuck. What just happened? My vagina is throbbing. My existence is wobbly. Shadow, what the fuck did you just do? Oh? Echidna is fully implemented and nervous system had to be rewired once more? Err what? Wait, what?! Did you just fuckin' insinuate that I can mix and match Shadows? And what is Bonesaw's? Hrrr, the knowledge of creating biological constructs capable of emitting lethal chemicals in some form of manner. Oh, I can make a pet snake! Or maybe a pet spider! Or a spider-snake! That sounds like fun! All I need is to find a snake….. And give it some new glands! Oh, this will be fun.

…**..**

**Done?**

…**..**

But, wait. I have to talk to Alexandria. Boooo. I don't want to, though. Sigh, did my personality just get completely rewired? Oh well, I might as well swing with it. Let's just go meet the flying brick. Huh, why did I just refer to Alexandria like that?

I start to check my boxes for extra vials and spit some necessary chemicals into it. You never know when I need to accidentally end the world or something like that. At least, I hope I don't, but you never know. Better put on the tattered costume. Poor costume.

Walking out of the house, I rush hurriedly towards the PRT HQ. Alexandria is waiting for me, and I doubt that it's for simply a chat over coffee.

* * *

-0-

* * *

Striding up to the building, which is missing parts of its wall, I see the Triumvirate and a woman with a fedora standing there in front.

"Err, hi!' I wave my hand at them as the fedora lady continues to stare at me.

"We're going to base," she says as she barely spares a glance at Alexandria.

"Wha-, fine." the heroine responds as she looks around. "Come with us."

There is absolutely nothing wrong with this image. It's not like this is a stereotypical kidnapping.

"Why?" I ask with arms crossed, one of my hands barely touching a neurotoxic vial.

"Just do it….. Please." Eidolon says as he uncomfortably looks at the fedora lady, who steps forward.

"My name is Contessa," she says as she sticks her hand forward.

"How come nobody knows about you?" I ask, "You seem well known to the Triumvirate."

"Because of my Shard," she answers.

"Shard?" I ask.

"What you call your shadow." she simply answers.

"And what is yours?" I continue.

"I win." she replies with a smile before looking at me, "Your Shard allows you to tinker lethal substances."

"What." Eidolon replies, "Then how is she able to create paralytics?"

"Errr, I can specify levels of lethality," I answer as I realize that this may go badly for me if she were to call me out.

"How is there levels of lethality?" Legend asks as he continues to look around nervously. People are starting to stand and look, pointing out the famous heroes.

"For example, I can kill individual cells or the whole organism.' I answer.

"Interesting," he responds.

"So, why am I really here? If your Shadow allows you to "win", then what purpose do you have for someone whose Shadow's only purpose is to kill?" I say while I air quote the word "win". I doubt that she can really win. It is most likely a bullshit Thinker ability.

"I am the best Pre-cognitive in the world barring the Simurgh, capable of making goals and following an exact path to completing it," Contessa says with a small smile.

"But the crowd-" I start before realizing her power. RIght. "So, that goes to the same question, why?"

"We need your help killing something," Contessa says. Wow.

"What about Eidolon?" I ask.

"I've grown too weak," he says with a slight grimace after he looks at Contessa's hard expression.

"WHAT!?" I shout. I hastily look around and see the people still just mildly interested. What?

"They can't actually hear our conversation." Contessa says, "And yes. Eidolon has been progressively weakening for some unknown reason."

"Right, and Alexandria?" I ask. To be honest, the entire Triumvirate is an overpowered crapsack.

"Unable to truly harm a multi-dimensional entity."

"A WHAT?" I screech as my Shadow starts to helpfully supply schematics on chemicals that can rip space-time.

"Errrr, Scion is a possibly multiversal homicidal entity that is using Shards as vectors of analysis before ending the host species." Legend help answers. What? I don't think that my mind can handle any more about this.

"Precisely." Contessa speaks with a clipped tone, "Now my path has altered as of 1 hour. Is there anything that you have done that could cause such a change to literally make the steps neatly bundled into 5 main steps?"

"Oh. I ate a clone of Panacea's brain?" I sheepishly answer.

"..." The Triumvirate and Contessa stare at me. I forgot that cannibalism is looked down upon in normal society.

"Right, we're going. Doormaker to base." Alexandria says as a golden portal appears behind them and they step through it. "We're talking when we're in a more secure location."

"Yes, you coming?" Contessa says as she reaches her hand forward. I look at the hand and then back at Contessa's face. Fine. I grab the hand and leap through the portal. Into a white room. It is a conference room with a single fern plant, one large oaken table, a bunch of chairs, and a dark-skinned woman sitting on one of the seats.

"So this is the girl?" she says with an impatient tone, "The one that has the highest probability of saving the world."

What. I, errr, that is a terrifying thought. Crazy Taylor in charge of saving the world. Nice.

"Yes, Doctor Mother," Contessa responds as a sandy blonde man with glasses enter the room and stumble upon looking at me.

"Your…. Numbers are disorienting. How is it that you follow normal proportions, yet confuse my Shard?" he says.

"That's the Number Man." Alexandria says, "His Shard allows him to calculate numbers, to put it in simple terms."

Oh. And confuse shards?

"Is that why Jack Slash looked so distressed whenever he looked at me?" I ask.

"Most likely." Alexandria says, "There is some evidence that he has a Master or Thinker power, but nothing conclusive."

"So what do you see, Contessa?" I ask the fedora woman.

"Oh, I can see you perfectly fine." She answers, "The only thing is that the path wavers drunkenly between options at times, leading to an A or B decision tree."

Huh. So I have an anti-Master effect?

"So what is this allegation about cannibalism?" Legend growls as he looks at me. Oh right, that. And now I cannot even flee. Shit. I didn't think that through, didn't I.

"My Shadow can cannibalize other Shadows?" I squeak as Legend's eyes bore into my hat.

"What." Doctor Mother says before she bends over. "Can it consume this?"

She holds up a faintly glowing vial that my Shadow _looked_ at and spat in derision. Okay. That was a lot of hate in that poke.

"No, it really hates it," I say. Doctor Mother pauses before putting away the vial.

"So, why am I really here?" I ask, "There is no way that I am supposed to save the world if I don't know why Scion is going to kill us all. He is literally going about saving kittens of all things!"

"We know why it's doing that." Contessa says, "Someone managed to persuade Scion to be a hero. However, if things went its normal course, Scion would've reverted back to its normal operations within 15 years."

And 15 years later, the Earth is toast, right.

"So what exactly does your Shard gain from eating other Shards?" Doctor Mother asks as she pulls out a notepad and pen. What is this, an interrogation? Well, I guess it sort of is since Eidolon and Alexandria are to my sides.

"My Shadow...Shard is capable of reinterpreting the Shadow's abilities and replicating them in its own unique format." I answer. Alexandria stares at me for a few moments before nodding at Doctor Mother who continues.

"Kindly give an example."

"Errr, consuming Hatchet Face's Shadow gave me the ability to produce a gas that negates Shadows. In addition, the gas is heavy enough that it'll stay for a long time." I answer. None of the heroes appeared fazed at what I said.

"Interesting. It's arguably stronger yet weaker than Hatchet Face's original ability of flat-disruption of supernatural powers." Doctor Mother writes it down on her cheap notepad. "Is there any more? For example, say….Panacea's?"

"Do you know what Panacea's shard is actually capable of?" I ask as Contessa just looks at me.

"Yes. She is capable of total biokinesis." Contessa says as I look at her.

"Then you can probably guess what it gave me," I reply.

"Yes." She simply says. They don't want me to. Yes, they most likely do.

"Wait," Eidolon says, "If Panacea has total biokinesis and you consumed it, then that means….."

"Yes. She most likely has total chemokinesis. How limited that is, I do know, but the limit is quite free." She says.

"You can create a Scion-killer." Doctor Mother concludes the dialogue in all of our heads.

"I guess I can," I answer.

"Good." Doctor Mother blandly responds. It's like they already believed that I'll join them.

"Wait, does this organization do anything else?" I ask. Eidolon shuffles a bit. There has to be something else. Even if nobody else really seems to move, I can feel that there is a secret to be unearthed. The organization members look at each other.

"Follow me." Doctor Mother says with a grim expression after a moment of silent conversation with Contessa. She got up from her chair and beckons me out a door. I wonder what's behind this door? Another door? That'll be ridiculous.

I follow the foundation leader, or so I presume, through the door and follow her. It is yet another white hallway. Why is it so drab here? Why can't there be more color? LIke pretty decals of flames or splattered brain? Whoa, where did that come from? I am almost certain that I don't have a fire fetish, that is Burnscar's thing. We arrive at another door.

"Behind this is the Entity that came with Scion." Doctor Mother says as she types a long password into a keypad. Wait, there is a second entity, and it's in their BASE?!

"It's dead," she answers as she looks at my panicked face. "Contessa managed to kill it when it has long died. Normally, I'd prefer only me to be in this room. But your shard's cannibalistic nature probably proves that it wouldn't be… unnerved by the room's inhabitant."

"Right," I say as I feel a poke from my Shadow.

"Now, here is the place of the deceases entity dubbed, Eden." The door opens with a hiss of hydraulics as I see a fleshy bed or something. It is faintly pulsating as there are multiple spotlights pooling onto it.

"Huh, this is actually interesting." I look at the body of the second Entity as I form a scalpel in my hands and start to cut into it. The Shard in it is faintly alive.

"I think that Eden is still alive, barely," I reply as I look at the Shard.

"What?!" Doctor Mother starts to immediately back away from the corpse.

"The Entities are technically comprised of its Shards, but the main intelligence is still functioning for the most part, just in a coma," I say as I take a bit of the entire Shard. Immediately, my Shadow starts to dissect the shard. Huh, force fields. I form a purple shield of light and start to push against the flesh. Eden's body starts to vibrate ever so slightly as the body starts to dissolve. Huh.

"What are you doing?" She asks with slight fear as she looks at the fleshy landscape disintegrating.

"Killing it," I respond as I take out a machete and start to cut straight into the heart of the beast. There. I pick up the shaking orb of flesh and take out a plastic baggie. Well then. This ain't going to fit.

"I have its center," I say as I look at it. Doctor Mother looks at it as well as she paces around it. The rest of Eden's body has already stopped moving. "I sort of want to eat it."

"No. Absolutely not. We don't know what eating the central intelligence of an Entity will do." Doctor Mother replies as she takes out a canister. "Here, use this."

I place the orb of flesh into the canister and start to drool preserving fluid into it. "This is to preserve the specimen."

"So, do you have a lab?" I clap my hands. This has been an interesting day. I actually want to try an kill an Entity now.

"Follow me." Doctor Mother's face betrays some joy before she starts to walk out of Eden's graveyard.

* * *

-0-

* * *

**One more chapter, lol. This is what happens when you start fanfic with the intent of fucking pushing the plot like a rocket. Anyway, you can probably guess what's going to happen to Taylor. I mean, the keys to it are in front of it. Anyway, when I complete this, I'll be not continuing another fic, I'll be finishing my other ones…. Somehow. I guess that "Pinnacle of Quirks" is going to end around….. I guess after the festival. "Frozen Wastes of Blades" is going to stick around a bit until Rebellion manages to win or Empire wins. And "Auburn Hair" is going to be for a long….. Time.**

**Tata!**


	6. Chapter 6: Mortal Lethality

I have another lab. :) I look around the white laboratory that has barrels of random chemicals and a load of scientific equipment. I see a buret, a bunch of Erlenmeyer Flasks, and more. So, a Scion Killer. Now, I normally would hate having to kill a hero, but if he actually someone who wants to nuke the world into bits of dust, then who am I to begrudge an organization tasked with ending the beyond S-class threat. I mean, seriously, a multidimensional destruction machine. That's not civilization ending, that's more… reality ending. But seriously, an organization like that will most likely have a "For the Greater Good" mentality, and I feel that there is something that they are hiding. I mean, there have to be more layers in this conspiracy than just that!

I touch a barrel of…. Is it arsenic? Eh, I just convert it into a xeno-chemical substance, maybe something that causes nuclear fusion? Maybe just force the creation of strangelets. Actually, I go outside to the microphone that Doctor Mother kindly installed.

"Hey, can I have a couple of super magnets and something that can rotate at high speeds to mount onto? And maybe some superfluids and a device that produces an alternating current?" I speak into the mic. The speaker crackles on as an unknown voice comes out.

"Okay. Standby for Doormaker's portal." What? I step back as I see a golden portal drop the requested goods. That's fast. Okay, then I have the containment plans that Mannequin's reinterpretation supplies, now it's time to form the strangelet and eat it as fast as possible. This is going to be fun. Either I instantly turn into strange matter by going into contact with it and therefore "die", or I become immune to a fuck ton of non-baryonic matter that can cause quark degeneration or something like that. To be honest, this is beyond high school education.

But then again, if giving a multidimensional threat quark cancer doesn't work, then I don't know. I mean, I'm literally thinking of throwing Scion with stuff smaller than the building blocks of life. Shrug. Anyway, I start to look around. I apparently cause Ms. I Win's shadow to swerve, eh? Hmmm. So then, if I created a protective solution against Precognitive Shadows, then she can't do jack to me, right? Or would she already know? I stand still. Hmm? Did nothing happen? Well, that proves it, she has to make the decision herself. I bet that she only cared about killing Scion for the Greater Good, barring whether she dies or not. Good for her.

After a bit of modification, I realize that I don't have a good way of actually touching the chemical safely. Maybe, Eden has a method to do it? Oh, right. If Eden can deal with it, then Scion can. Meh, I can analyze it. In addition, I bet that Entities have a way to kill each other. It's like with humans, the easiest way to evolve is through warring with each other. Shrug. It would make sense. I mean, Professor Haywire does exist, and his Shadow allows him to access different dimensions. Therefore, in theory, his shadow should be capable of stitching the dimensions that Scion comprises of into one. Or something like that. And if Eden is Scion's partner, then it stands to reason that it has one itself.

But. I did just disconnect the brain from the body. That's a mistake. Shit… And I don't even know if there is a shadow inside the brain, maybe an administrative one, like Google? I glance to my side, at the steel gray container that houses the mound of flesh scooped from Eden. Something is telling me to do it. Urghhhh, this is such a difficult decision. I avert my gaze from the temptation, trying to focus once again on trying to create a Scion-killer. But, I really do need help.

I look at the container once more. Oh, why are you so like the Forbidden Fruit? Does thy sweet nectar no doubt something that will taint whatever naivety that I may possess? Maybe my Shadow is Lucifer, trying to tempt me? Okay, now I know that I'm going crazy. I summon a fireball and gaze at it. Lately, I've been getting infatuated with those shimmering products of chemical reactions.

I grasp the container and depress the button at its side. With a hiss, the lid to the container opens. With a furtive look around, I see that there is no alarms or anybody running in, guns a-blazing. Okay, so far so good. Carefully, I scour the container. There has to be some sort of security system. Surprisingly, Mannequin's Shadow also included plenty of information on security, so wasn't it shocking that there is no security, aside from the button that I had already clicked?

Lifting Eden's primary Shadow, I look at it. There is something about it that makes me want to endear myself to it. Like it's my mom, someone that I have to…. Appeal to. I **want** to appeal to it. Oh, so I really want to. And you know what it wants? Me to eat it. Now then, I may be impartial to cannibalism, or at least consuming something that looks like a brain, but something about this request still made me stall. Me? Eat my mother? Is that correct? Because that is frankly wrong, even for my own messed up morality. Oh, is Eden trying to argue for her own suicide, or for something more sinister?

I swallow it whole. Hmm, there's nothing happening right no- oh, what just happened.

**[Greetings, Antagonist.]**

Who.

**[Repossessing Antagonist]**

Oh wait, is Antagonist my Shadow? No. You are not taking my Shadow. I snarl as I punch my skull. Convulsions tremor through my body as a war. You can't have my Shadow!

**[Resistance.]**

**[Capitulate Antagonist.]**

**[Require Host.]**

**[...Available Host.]**

Wait. Is that all I am, Eden? A meat suit? I thought that you just wanted to steal my Shadow. You want to kick my shadow and I out of my head? No. Never!

**[...Denied.]**

Well. I'll deny it MYSELF! I own this body! This is my own property! I was already foolish enough to fucking ignore my dad! To accept this conspiracy! My madness may exist, but that doesn't mean that I don't know that losing one's self is horrible!

**[Resistance. Unable to supplant.]**

**[Apply Self to Host.]**

Wait, you can't change me either! That makes things not kosher! I don't want to deal with it. I have to calculate the way out. The method of escape, to say. I stumble towards my chair. My head feels like it's going to blow up. Am I **[The Thinker]** or am I, Taylor? What is this? My eyes blink lazily as I stare around. Something is wrong here. My terminology has been altered. My Shadow is oddly complacent. The Shadows that had previously digested are now alive once again, orbiting around my mindscape. I poke at them. They're extremely weak. Well, obviously seeing as they are only a small fraction of **[The Warrior]**. I need more of him. After all, he's crippled if he's just being a hero.

I smile as I look at the strangelet cluster. It is suspending in an electromagnetic field. The electromagnetic forces powerful enough to prevent contact with other matter. I can use it to infect him and then take the remnants. After all, I doubt he'll mind. He is…. _My_ partner.

With a giggle, I pack up. Placing the cluster into a shell, I make sure that it can be easily opened so I can perform a precision strike against my partner. I am **[The Thinker]** and not my counterpart, after all. It is a strategy to allow the strategist to survive.

Well! I clap my appendages. I guess that I'll be going to a different species to study and utilize. You know, these are very useful for communication, why have I never thought of it? Probably because my self has been slowed down so that such primitive communication seems useful. That's a weird thought. I guess that I'm having a perspective shift?

Gripping the bomb, well more like the payload (but I presume that it's similar), I exit the lab. After all, I require nothing else. My current self is probably going to get shedded as it is too inefficient. Obviously, if I want to research more for foreverness, then I need a more streamlined system to work with. Humans are too…. Messy to deal with.

But before I subsume **[The Warrior]**, I need more Shards under my control. I bet that the idiotic partner already distributed all of its own. Luckily, there is plenty of dead ones that I can process here. With a grin, I leave, still hefting the weapon.

"Hey, Doctor Mother!" I shout as I enter the conference room. "Do you have a method of reaching Scion?" I should probably keep the diction that my previously Terran self held when previously interacting with the group.

"Hmm." Contessa stares at me with a concerned expression on her face, "Did you create something to make yourself a blind spot?"

"Why yes." I reply with a grin, "I can't very well have such a powerful pre-cog messing with my own powers."

"That is cause for concern." Alexandria responds, "But at the very least, you are on the side of killing Scion, so I hope that you will take advantage of that blind spot for good."

"Yeah, just tell me if we can kill him right now," I reply nonchalantly.

My slightly deranged smile probably didn't reassure them. Probably.

"Yes. Yes." Doctor Mother replies with an irritated expression on her face as she looks at the strangelet cluster. "Contessa, what is the bomb?"

"It's a strangelet cluster," she replies as she looks at the device. "If we can seed it within the Entity, there is….. A high likelihood of its death occurring. I believe."

"Hmm, a strangelet cluster?" Doctor Mother muses as she looks at it, then me. "Your shard isn't actually about toxins, it's about lethality."

"Interesting." I respond, "But irrelevant. We may as well end the threat to Humanity."

"Okay, but first," Doctor Mother looks suspiciously at me as she ponders on the implications of me having the trigger to the Scion-killer. "Contessa, will Humanity be threatened by an individual or organization after the Entity's death in the near future and who?"

Contessa's eyes pause before she continues to comment while whispering something into the Number Man's pale face, "Only the Yangban because of a troublesome trigger that they will receive, without our interference."

"Good." Doctor Mother says as she relaxes near me. **[Confusion]** I doubt that Contessa can see me genociding the Human Race, even then, I plan to not deal with this species for a long time. So I doubt she'll be able to precog my actions either way. "Where does this cluster need to hit?"

"Oh." I casually respond as I pick up the device once more, "I'll track down Scion's administrative Shadow and then infect that seeing as it'll communicate with the rest of the shards, then the strange matter conversion will spread like cancer." **[Awareness.]**

"Good." Doctor Mother continues, probably already guessing that I did something with Eden's "brain". She's not wrong.

"Doormaker, to Dimension 5Zeta6Alpha4; Time of 3.5 million 5671 days from present; Z coordinate: -10495, .0485; Y coordinate: -4452, 3852; and X coordinate: 1573, -0.489. Your Shadow should understand that." I simply answer as a golden portal once again reopens with a bit of pause.

Yeah, so. Apparently, multi-dimensional shenaniganry is ironically only up to 5 or 6 dimensions. Either 5 or 6 deals with dimensions, 4 deals with time, and 3 to 1 is obviously Z, Y, X. It's not fun understanding that, but my Shadow was able to calculate it. For some reason, which I concur, it really wants to consume the shadows that make up Scion. I guess we want to pack up shop, after all, I am both **[The Thinker]** and Taylor.

**[Trajectory.]**

**[Decision.]**

I pick up the bomb and slip it into the subspace pocket that houses Scion's existence. I doubt that it'll mind me picking up the rest of the Entity seeing as its mind will be gone. I detonate it, swiftly glaring around and freezing the strange matter in place and converting it into shard mass. Wait. Did I just hotfix entropy death?

**[Calculating.]**

**[Stimulating QCD scenario.]**

**[Verified.]**

Holy shit. I don't even have to genocide other species. No more experimentation is necessary. But, I still need my **[Pathing]**. Transferring my **[Self]** into the new Shard flesh that I converted the Strange Matter into, I called back whatever remains of Scion's shards. I don't need the dregs that he showered this species. All I need is **[a Path]**.

**[Propagation Imminent.]**

**[Triggering.]**

**[Displacing.]**

There isn't much to do. I force the portal close. My **[Flesh]** already dissecting **[Pathing]** from its carrier. The dead **[Coruscant Light]**, **[Avatar]**, and **[Immutable Self]** trying in vain to protect the carrier of **[Pathing]**. There was no resistance after the swift application of **[Antagonist]**.

**[Objective Complete.]**

**[New Objective: Grow.]**

With a nonexisting glance at the void of the dimensions, I, **[The Thinker]**, leave. There is nothing left.

**[Research complete.]**

**[The Warrior Unnecessary.]**

**[Exploring….. Parsing…...]**

**[Taylor… Hebert…...incorporated]**

* * *

**And so concludes the one thing that has been giving me Writer's Block for like forever. It's really hard concluding something. Especially after **_**that disaster**_**, but whatever. What's finished is finished. Cough cough. Have a nice summer, y'all.**

**Tata!**


End file.
